Die Tarotkarte
by Garfieldsweet
Summary: Eine Karte bringt vieles aus dem Lot...


Titel: Die Tarotkarte Autor: Garfieldsweet E-mail: Garfieldsweegmx.de Warning: Shonen-ai Pairing: Hiwatari/Daisuke Rechte: Das alles hier ist nur in meinem momentan ziemlich unbeanspruchten Hirn entstanden, und meine Hände wurden gezwungen das in meinem Computer einzutippen. Die Figuren hab ich mir allerdings nur von Yukiru Sugisaki ausgeliehen!! Kommentar: Mal wieda ne Story von mir. Wo ich jetzt nach langem endlich wieder mal im Lande bin. Ich werd mich jetzt bemühen auch meine restlichen Storys zu beenden. Aber nun erst mal viel Spaß mit der hier... und büdde büdde schreibt mir nen Kommi, wie ihrs fandet und so! (Ach so... ich weiß dass der Titel nicht sehr viel hermacht! Aber mir ist einfach kein anderer eingefallen!)  
  
Eure Garfie  
  
Die Tarotkarte  
  
"Oooooh shit!" Daisuke sprang aus dem Bett und eilte zu seinem Schrank. "Mist, mist, mist!" er schmiss seine Sachen aus diesem und als er endlich das gefunden hatte, wonach er suchte, piepte seine sprechende Uhr und sagte: "Es ist 8 Uhr!" (ey Leudde son teil gibt es wirklich, hat meine beste Freundin und dieses teil is einfach nur geil!) "seufz Warum muss gerade heute mein Wecker kaputt gehen?" meinte Daisuke und schlürfte in die Küche. "Warum bist du noch nicht in der Schule?" fragte seine Mutter und sah ihn verwirrt an. "Hab verschlafen!" grummelte Daisuke und rannte hoch in sein Zimmer, um seine Schultasche zu holen. "Bin weg!" schrie er noch schnell und war schon aus der Haustür.  
  
-In der Schule-  
  
"Daisuke Niwa! VOR DIE TÜR!!" Daisuke ging also vor das Klassenzimmer und murmelte: "Man, hat die´n Organ!" er seufzte und setzte sich neben die Tür.  
  
Als es klingelte stürmten alle Schüler aus den verschiedensten Türen und Richtungen und zerquetschten ihn fast. "Uh...ah...nein...aufpassen...verdammt das war mein Fuß!" Plötzlich wurde er gepackt und in ein leeres Klassenzimmer gezogen. "Puh...das war knapp...danke..." Er sah auf und direkt in die schönsten Augen auf der ganzen Schule. "Oh...hi...Hiwatari!" Er wurde etwas rot im Gesicht und lächelte verlegen. "Warum bist du eigentlich zu spät gekommen?" fragte Hiwatari in seiner coolen, ruhigen Art. "Ich...äääh....mein Wecker ist irgendwie kaputt! Tja...und da bin ich zu spät aufgewacht! Hehe!" Verlegen kratzte er sich am Kopf, während Hiwatari ihn genau musterte. "Ok, ich muss dann wieder!" Daisuke winkte und verschwand. Hiwatari zuckte sein Notizbüchlein und schrieb etwas hinein. (woher kennen wir das?)  
  
„Also, noch einmal, und vergesst es nicht: Am Montag fahren wir um genau 8 Uhr los, wer zu spät kommt, hat Pech gehabt und muss mit den anderen aus dieser Jahrgangsstufe Unterricht machen. Wir fahren so ca. 6 Stunden, also richtet euch darauf ein. Wir werden nur eine Pause machen! Ist sonst alles geklärt?"Nach einer langweiligen Geschichtsstunde war endlich die Schule für diesen Tag vorbei. Und auch für diese Woche, da heute Freitag war. Heute würde er sich in seinem Zimmer verbarrikadieren und sich mit einer Packung Chips vor den Fernseher setzten. Doch dazu sollte es nicht kommen. Als er nach Hause kam, erwartete ihn schon, seine aufgeregte Mutter, die ihm freudig mitteilte, dass er um neun Uhr im Museum am Stadtrand sein sollte, da er dort die „falsche Tarotkarte"stehlen sollte. Daisuke murrte zu erst rum, fügte sich dann aber seinem Schicksal.  
  
Punkt neun Uhr stand er auf dem Dach des Museums und sah sich um. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Hatte seine Mutter vergessen eine Ankündigung zu schicken, oder warum war hier kein einzigster Polizist. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihm sollte es egal sein, er wollte nur so schnell wie möglich diese Sache zuende bringen und dann nach Hause fliegen, damit er den spannenden Film, den er sich rausgesucht hatte nicht verpasste. Mit einem gekonnten Sprung, war er auf dem Fenstersims unter ihm und hatte mit ein paar schnellen Griffen das Fenster geöffnet. Gekonnt hüpfte er in das Zimmer, wo die besagte Tarotkarte sein sollte, doch plötzlich spürte er, dass noch jemand anders im Zimmer war. Er schaute sich verwundert um und erblickte in einer Ecke einen Schatten. „Ah, und ich dachte, ich sehe dich heute gar nicht mehr, Hiwatari!"meinte er und grinste sein überlegendes Lächeln. „Willst du wieder versuchen, mich von meinem Raubzug abzuhalten? Süß, richtig süß!"„Hör auf, so einen Mist daherzuschwafeln! Ich bin heute einmal nicht daran interessiert, daran, die Tarotkarte zu schützen. Aber ich muss dich warnen, sie ist verflucht! Der Jenige, der in ihrem Besitzt ist, kann sich nicht mehr auf den nächsten Tag freuen!"meinte Hiwatari und ging langsam auf ihn zu. „Meinst du, das hält mich davon ab, diese Karte zu stehlen? Da kennst du mich aber wirklich schlecht!"Er ging auf den Glaskasten, der die Karte schützte, zu, nahm diesen ab und schnappte sich die Karte. „Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast!"meinte Hiwatari noch und ging, einen leicht verwunderten Dark hinter sich lassend.  
  
Endlich wieder zu Hause, schmiss Daisuke sich auf sein Bett und schnappte sich seine Fernbedienung und wollte gerade seinen Fernseher anschalten, als seine Mutter ihn von Unten rief.  
  
Unten angekommen, erwartete ihn eine Überraschung. Hiwatari stand am Ende der Treppe und unterhielt sich gerade mit seinem Großvater, er hatte ein große Reisetasche neben sich stehen. „Ah, da bist du ja Daisuke! Hiwatari wird bis Montag, wo ihr doch fahrt, hier bleiben, sein Vater hat uns darum gebeten und wir dachten uns, dass es doch eine gute Idee wäre, ist es das nicht?"fragte seine Mutter und schaute ihn lächelnd und mit einer Überzeugung, dass sie das wunderbar gemacht hatte, an. Daisuke zog die Augenbrauen hoch und drehte sich wieder um, ging wieder hoch und schmiss seine Zimmertür hinter sich zu.  
  
Wie können sie ausgerechnet Hiwatari zu uns einladen? Wissen sie nicht, dass er hinter Dark, also hinter mir her ist? Sonst war Mutter doch auch nicht sehr begeistert, wenn ich zu Hiwatari gegangen bin, oder von ihm erzählt habe. Sie hat mir regelrecht den Umgang mit ihm verboten, und jetzt das! Verstehe einer die Mütter. Ich hoffe bloß, dass er nicht...  
  
„Daisuke? Hiwatari wird mit in deinem Zimmer schlafen. Das ist doch OK für dich, oder?"schrie seine Mutter von unten.  
  
... dass er auch noch hier in meinem Zimmer schläft. Hat die n Rad ab? Ich könnte auffliegen, und nur, weil sie ihre Tage hat. Oder ist sie in ihren Wechseljahren? doch er konnte sich nicht weiter darüber auslassen, was seine Mutter alles haben könnte, denn just in diesem Moment wurde Hiwatari auch schon in sein Zimmer geschoben und die Tür mit einem: „Vertragt euch gut und in einer halben Stunde gibt's Abendbrot!"wieder geschlossen.  
  
Nun standen sich die beiden stumm gegenüber. Hiwatari, der sich zuerst aus seiner Starre löste, sah sich erst einmal gründlich in seinem Zimmer um. Daisuke seufzte und legte sich auf sein Bett, um endlich die Sendung zu sehen, von der er nun schon ganze fünf Minuten verpasst hatte. Hiwatari wurde nicht weiter beachtet. Er wurde erst wieder registriert, als er sich auch auf sein Bett setzte und sachlich fragte: „Wo soll ich eigentlich schlafen?"Daisuke sah ihn erst verwundert an, sah sich dann aber in seinem kleinen Zimmer um. „Keine Ahnung, wie meine Mutter sich das gedacht hat, aber ich denke, sie holt dir noch einen Futon zum Schlafen. Der passt hier gerade noch rein!"Er wusste, dass das unfreundlich klang, doch er hatte im Moment keine Lust auf irgendwelche freundliche Konversation. So widmete er sich wieder seiner Sendung und beachtete Hiwatari nicht weiter.  
  
Bis er ein leises Schnurren hörte, was ihm ziemlich bekannt vorkam. Er drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er genau Hiwatari ansehen konnte und starrte total erstaunt auf dessen Hände. Dieser hielt sein Haustier Wizz in der Hand, welches eine Art Kaninchen ist, und streichelte es. Und Wizz ließ sich das gefallen, was sonst nicht so seine Art war. „Wizz scheint dich zu mögen!"meinte Daisuke und schaute etwas eifersüchtig. „So zutraulich ist er sonst bei keinem außer bei mir!"fügte er noch an und schaute nachdenklich auf sein Haustier. „So so. Und erkennen scheint es mich auch nicht, nicht war... Daisuke!"meinte er und schaute seinen gegenüber durchdringend an. „Ich habe dich gewarnt, was die Tarotkarte angeht. Es wird nichts mehr sein, wie es mal war!"Daisuke erschrak erst und sah dann Hiwatari gespielt lässig an. „Wovon redest du überhaupt?"fragte er, sich dumm stellend. „Du weißt es genau..."Just in dem Moment rief Daisukes Mutter von Unten, dass sie runter kommen sollten, da es Abendbrot gäbe. Daisuke nahm sein Haustier auf die Schulter und ging die Treppen runter. Er musste sich mal ausgiebig mit seiner Mutter unterhalten. Doch diese war total anders als sonst. Nicht mehr so liebenswürdig zu ihm, eher abweisend und befehlerisch. Er musste mehrmals vom Tisch aufstehen um ihr etwas zu holen.  
  
Wieder in ihrem Zimmer warf Daisuke sich erschöpft auf sein Bett. Hiwatari war gerade duschen. Und was ist, wenn Hiwatari Recht hat? Wenn sich wirklich alles ändert? Ach quatsch, was denke ich da schon wieder. Das hätte Mum oder wenigstens Großvater wissen müssen. Und wenn nicht...? Hiwatari kam gerade, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet aus dem Badezimmer und kramte in seiner Tasche rum. So konnte Daisuke ihn unauffällig betrachten. Er war gut gebaut und hatte eine blasse Hautfarbe, welche ihm aber sehr gut stand. Das Handtuch war nur leicht um seine Hüften gewickelt, das man glauben konnte, dass es ihm gleich runter fallen würde. Doch das passierte leider nicht. Was denke ich da bloß schon wieder. Hiwatari ist ein Junge. Und warum starre ich ihn an? Schnell drehte sich Daisuke weg und beschäftigte sich mit seinem Fernseher.  
  
Doch nach kurzer Zeit schon musste er feststellen, dass nichts Ordentliches um diese Zeit kam und so schaltete er den Fernseher wieder aus und drehte sich langsam zu Hiwatari. Dieser stand einfach nur leise in einer Ecke seines Zimmers und beobachtete ihn. Daisuke, dem das peinlich war, erinnerte sich daran, dass er sich ja noch mit seiner Mutter über Hiwatari unterhalten wollte und stand auf. Mit einem leisen „Bin gleich wieder da!" ging er aus dem Zimmer, die Treppe runter.  
  
Am Wohnzimmer angelangt, hörte er, wie sich gerade seine Mutter und sein Großvater über ihn unterhielten. „Daisuke ist aber nicht der Richtige für Dark. Dark braucht Jemanden, der stark ist und nicht so seelisch labil, wie Daisuke. Er ist dafür einfach nicht geeignet, ein Meisterdieb zu sein."„Du hast Recht, aber was können wir machen? Ich bin schon zu alt um diesen Job zu übernehmen. Und du bist eine Frau. Also wer würde noch in Frage kommen?" „Der junge Hiwatari. Er..."weiter wollte Daisuke nicht zuhören. Sie wollten ihn loswerden. Sein eigener Großvater und seine eigene Mutter. Seine Familie. Daisuke zitterte. Einerseits vor Wut. Andererseits vor Kälte, die sich in ihm ausbreitete. Er wollte das Ganze nicht glauben. Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. Oder ein Traum. Hiwatari war sein Erzfeind. Und nun sollte er Dark der Meisterdieb werden? Warum?  
  
Wieder an seinem Zimmer angekommen, öffnete er leise die Tür, nur um zu sehen, dass niemand im Raum zu sein schien. Er schmiss sich aufs Bett und fing an zu Schluchzen. Wie konnten sie das machen? Dark war doch alles was er hatte. Er war Dark. Und Dark war er. Erneut schluchzte er auf, schnappte sich sein Kopfkissen und vergrub sein Gesicht darin.  
  
Plötzlich spürte er, wie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt wurde. Er stieß sie weg, auch ohne hinzugucken wissend, dass es Hiwatari war. „Lass mich allein. Geh doch zu meiner Familie! Sie will mich nicht länger. Du bist ganz anders als ich. Dich möchten sie gerne als Sohn haben. Als Nachfolger des..."er stockte kurz. Sollte er das sagen? Aber im Moment war ihm egal, ob er ins Gefängnis kommen würde oder nicht. „... berühmten Meisterdiebes Dark. Du bist nicht so naiv, wie ich. Du bist nicht mehr, wie ein kleines Kind. Du hast immer gute Noten und..."er konnte nicht weiterreden. Hiwatari hatte Daisukes Kopf zu ihm gezogen und küsste ihn.  
  
Daisuke riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Als sich Hiwatari wieder von ihm löste schaute dieser Daisuke in die Augen. „Ich habe dich doch gewarnt vor der Karte. Ich habe dir gesagt, was sie für Auswirkungen hat. Dass nichts mehr so sein wird, wie du es kanntest. Und auch du veränderst dich damit." Daisuke starrte Hiwatari immer noch geschockt. Er hat mich geküsst. Und dieser Kuss, er war so anders als mit Riku. Schöner, weicher, süßer! Was denke ich denn??? Bin ich jetzt endgültig durchgedreht? Die dumme Karte muss schuld sein. Wenn sie auch meine Familie manipulieren kann. „Wie... wie kann ich es rückgängig machen?"stammelte er. „Ich weiß es nicht!" meinte Hiwatari und schaute etwas traurig auf den Boden. „Und warum... hast du mich geküsst?"fragte Daisuke und schaute rotwerdend weg. „Es hat doch funktioniert, oder?"fragend sah Daisuke zu Hiwatari hin. „Du weinst nicht mehr!"meinte dieser als Erklärung. „Aha!"meinte Daisuke und stand auf. Er musste einfach einmal etwas allein sein. Er schnappte sich seinen Rucksack und kletterte auf das Fensterbrett. „Was hast du vor?"fragte Hiwatari und wollte Daisuke festhalten, doch dieser meinte noch schnell: „Ich muss ein wenig allein sein. Über alles nachdenken! Bin vor morgen früh wieder zurück!"und sprang dann aus dem Fenster.  
  
Er war nun schon fast 3 Stunden an diesem See. Keine Menschenseele hatte sich in dieser Zeit blicken gelassen. Diese Gegend schien sehr wenig besucht zu sein, obwohl es ein schöner Park war, in dem er gerade war. Doch wahrscheinlich lag es auch daran, dass es mitten in der Nacht war, genau genommen gegen 2 Uhr Früh.  
  
Doch plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch hinter sich, was ihn aufschrecken ließ. Er war in den 3 Stunden, die er hier schon saß so tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass man glauben könnte, er hätte mit offenen Augen geschlafen. Er drehte sich um und erblickte Hiwatari an einem Baum gelehnt mit seinem kleinen Haustier Wizz im Arm. Dieses sprang allerdings aus Hiwataris Armen, auf Daisuke zu und schmiegte sich an ihn. Daisuke nahm es in den Arm und kuschelte sich an es.  
  
„Hey, na du Kuschelfreak?! Was ist los?"fragte Daisuke Wizz, das sich verzweifelt an ihn zu klammern schien. „Er hat dich vermisst und sich ziemliche Sorgen gemacht. Genau, wie ich!"Daisuke sah auf und blickte direkt in die Augen Hiwataris, die tatsächlich große Sorge ausstrahlten. „Ist doch egal!"meinte Daisuke und kuschelte weiter mit Wizz. Hiwatari schien sich davon nicht abwimmeln zu lassen, denn er setzte sich neben Daisuke und schaute ihm genau ins Gesicht. Daisuke versuchte ihn zu ignorieren, doch er schaffte es nicht, da dieser ihm die Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel legte. Er erschreckte sich und sah auf, genau in Hiwatari's Augen. Er wollte gerade wieder wegschauen, weil es ihm peinlich war, als sein Kinn festgehalten wurde. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass nichts mehr so sein wird wie Früher. Und es hat auch etwas in dir gewandelt. Du willst es nur nicht wahr haben. Viele Dinge bleiben, wie sie momentan sind. Andere verändern sich wieder. Vorausgesetzt..."„Vorausgesetzt, was? Ach das ist doch eh alles total egal. Meine Familie würde es nicht mal merken, wenn ich weg wäre. Wizz kann dich auch ganz gut leiden. Wieso bin ich eigentlich noch hier?"Ihm liefen leise verzweifelte Tränen über die Wangen. Plötzlich wurde er in zwei Arme gezogen und damit von den Füßen gerissen. Hiwatari platzierte sein Gesicht neben Daisukes und knapperte leicht an seinem Ohr. Daisuke fuhr ein Schauer über den Rücken und er lehnte sich unbemerkt näher an Hiwatari. Der arbeitete sich schnell um Daisuke rum und hockte nun vor ihn und kam mit seinem Gesicht langsam näher an das von Daisuke. Diesem war nun alles egal. Also kam er Hiwatari entgegen und ließ sich einfach in den Kuss fallen.  
  
Das Wochenende neigte sich nun dem Ende zu. Es war in der Nacht zwischen Sonntag und Montag und Daisuke konnte nicht schlafen. Es hatte sich nicht viel geändert in diesen 2 Tagen, die Hiwatari schon hier war. Der einigste Unterschied bestand darin, dass er und Hiwatari nun ein engeres Verhältnis zu haben schienen. Doch Daisukes Eltern machten ihn noch runter, wo sie nur konnten. Doch zum Glück fuhren sie ja morgen auf Klassenfahrt. Und da konnte er sich etwas einfallen lassen, wie er die Wirkung der Karte wieder aufheben konnte. Doch andererseits wollte er nicht, dass diese nachließ, wenn das hieß, dass er Hiwatari wieder verlieren würde. Er drehte sich um und schaute in das friedlich aussehende Gesicht seines... ja... was war er nun eigentlich? Macht er das alles nur, wegen der Karte, oder meint er das alles ernst? Das er mich geküsst hat. Zwei mal schon, doch als wir wieder zu Hause waren hat er nichts mehr gemacht! Freundlich war er, doch nicht wie in den beiden Situationen! Daisuke seufzte und drehte sich wieder auf die andere Seite. Dann beschloss er einfach mal eine Runde nach draußen zu gehen, um frische Luft zu schnappen. Also schlich er sich langsam zum Schrank, holte sich seine Jacke heraus, warf sie sich über und wollte gerade aus dm Fenster steigen, als er von Hinten festgehalten wurde.  
  
„Wo willst du hin? Wir müssen morgen früh raus, also schlaf doch lieber noch ein bisschen, statt draußen rumzugeistern."Meinte Hiwatari und lehnte sich an seinen Rücken. Daisuke saß nur still da und meinte dann: „Tut mir leid, aber ich muss einfach raus hier! Ich kann momentan nicht schlafen. Geh du wieder ins Bett!"Er wollte gerade abspringen als er fast schon brutal zurückgerissen und von Hiwatari aufgefangen wurde. „Was?"schrie er überrascht auf und versuchte von Hiwatari los zu kommen. Dieser hielt ihn allerdings so doll fest, dass Daisuke keine Chance hatte. Er drückte Daisuke's Hände auf den Boden und setzte sich auf ihn. „Was ist los, Daisuke? Warum bist du so aggressiv? Sag mir doch, wenn dir etwas fehlt!" „Wieso sollte ich es dir sagen? Du verletzt mich doch nur wieder! Küsst mich und tust danach so, als wenn nichts passiert wäre. Aber es ist was passiert! Mit mir...!"Er schaute zur Seite. Das war eindeutig mehr als er eigentlich sagen wollte. Hiwatari schien auch geschockt zu sein, denn er erwiderte nichts darauf. Also kämpfte sich Daisuke frei und legte sich wieder ins Bett. Auf einen Spaziergang hatte er keine Lust mehr. Er spürte wie Hiwatari auch nach ein paar Minuten ins Bett kam, stellte sich allerdings schlafend. Auch auf die Hand, die sich auf seine Hüfte legte, reagierte er nicht.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie schon früh von Daisukes Mutter geweckt. „Aufstehen! Frühstück ist fertig und in einer Stunde müsst ihr in der Schule sein, sonst fährt euer Bus noch ohne euch!"meinte sie und gab Hiwatari einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss. Daisuke schien sie vollkommen vergessen zu haben. Dieser stand nur teilnahmslos an der Seite und war in Gedanken wieder bei dem gestrigen Abend. Ich hätte nicht so viel sagen sollen. Nun redet er bestimmt überhaupt nicht mehr mit mir! Ohne etwas zu sagen, verschwand er im Bad und spritzte sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht. Müde sah er seinem Spiegelbild entgegen und erschrak. Hiwatari stand hinter ihm und schaute ihn über den Spiegel an. „Was?"fragte Daisuke in seiner abweisenden Art. Er schnappte sich schnell ein Handtuch und trocknete sein Gesicht ab. Dieses wurde ihm aber schnell wieder aus der Hand genommen und zur Seite gelegt. Nun stand Daisuke direkt vor Hiwatari und schaute ihn, ohne es wirklich zu wollen, genau in die Augen.  
  
„Was fühlst du für mich?"diese Frage ließ Daisuke zusammenzucken. Er konnte Hiwatari doch nicht hier und jetzt sagen, was er für ihn fühlte. Er stand doch noch unter der Wirkung der Karte. Und außerdem war er ein Junge. Daisuke musste hart schlucken. Hiwatari wiederholte noch einmal seine Frage und wand seinen Blick nicht von Daisukes Augen ab. „Ok, wenn du es genau wissen willst, ich glaube ich habe mich in dich verliebt! So, fühlst du dich jetzt besser. Jetzt kannst du ja zu meinen Eltern rennen und ihnen sagen, dass ihr Sohn, den sie sowie so nicht mehr haben wollen, auch noch schwul ist!"Daisuke drehte sich zur Seite und wollte sich seine Zahnbürste schnappen, als Hiwatari sich die schon ausgestreckte Hand schnappte, Daisuke herum zog und ihn küsste. Daisuke war erst zu überrascht um zu reagieren, doch dann riss er sich von Hiwatari los und schrie ihn an: „Bist du bescheuert? Meinst du ich bin noch mal so blöd und lasse mich von dir küssen nur um dann von dir wieder ignoriert zu werden? Ich weiß dass du nicht auf mich stehst, da brauchst du mir..."weiter kam er nicht. Hiwatari hatte ihm seine Hand auf den Mund gelegt. „Ich würde dich niemals verarschen wollen. Ich meine es diesmal ernst. Ach was heißt diesmal, ich meinte es schon die ganze Zeit ernst, doch ich hatte nur noch nicht den Mut, um es dir zu sagen!"Er versuchte wieder Daisuke zu küssen, und diesmal ließ dieser es auch richtig zu. Hiwatari lächelte leicht in den Kuss.  
  
Auf einmal wurde es Daisuke schwindelig. Er sackte, mit Hiwatari, als Stütze, zu Boden und hielt sich den Kopf. Nach einer Weile sah er wieder auf und schaute Hiwatari an. Dieser lächelte nur leicht und meinte: „Die Karte! Der Fluch ist gebrochen, nun stellt sie keine Gefahr mehr dar!"und stand auf. Daisuke, der nun Angst hatte, dass Hiwataris Gefühle, ebenso wie der Fluch verschwunden war, blieb noch auf dem Boden sitzen. Verwundert, dass Daisuke nicht mehr neben ihm war, drehte sich Hiwatari um und schaute auf den noch auf dem Boden hockenden. „Warum kommst du nicht mit? Oder willst du hier noch eine Weile im Bad rumhängen?"fragte er und grinste. Als sich Daisuke immer noch nicht zu Rühren schien, ging Hiwatari auf ihn zu und küsste ihn. Er hatte verstanden, was Daisuke anscheinend so eine Angst einjagte. Daisuke seufzte erleichtert in den Kuss und stand dann ebenfalls auf, um mit seinem neuen Freund nach unten zu seinen Eltern zu gehen.  
  
Der Fluch der Karte konnte nur gebrochen werden, indem sich der Besitzer seine wahren Gefühle eingestand. Als Hiwatari und Daisuke in die Küche kamen, sprang Daisukes Mutter auf und umarmte erst Hiwatari und dann Daisuke, der damit wusste, dass alles wieder beim Alten war. Nur eines würde bleiben, seine Liebe zu seinem ehemals größten Feind, Hiwatari.  
  
So, mal wieder eine Story zu Ende. Und ich hab neuerdings voll einen Hang zum Kurzgeschichten schreiben! g Schreibt mir mal büdde büdde, wie es euch gefallen hat!  
  
Eure Garfie 


End file.
